It's better if you do
by BadWeebFics
Summary: ReixKai oneshot. Rei is still a boy. Kai loves only one girl at a club, and her name is Kitten, but who is she really? Songfic to Panic at the disco's It's better if you do.


Suri: Alright, a new story for you all!

Rei: I would also like to ask...

Suri: (ahem) Exscuse me?

Rei:...Fine, SURI, would like to ask...

Suri: **_Are my stories getting worse?_**

Suri:...I mean, I've been getting flamed a lot...Are they?

Kai: Yes.

Suri: T.T...Thanks, Kai...

* * *

**It's Better if You do**

Kai's POV

I got up from my seat on the couch. "Man, it's hot in Japan..." It was the first day of July, and since I grew up in the cold snow of Moscow, I wasn't used to this heat. I didn't get it. It was never this hot before. Probably because I never visited in the summer. Always in fall, winter, maybe spring.

I turned to Rei, who was walking around in a tank top, acting like this heat was no big deal. "God, Rei, how can you stand this heat? It's unbearable!" He laughed. "Kai, you grew up in Moscow, it's almost ALWAYS snowing! In China, we've had summers hotter than this! Sometimes I'd climb to the peaks of mountains just to see if snow was there!" He paused.

"I was only seven, so I was always curious..."

_Now I'm of consenting age  
To be forgetting you in a cabaret_

I nodded. "I see." He smiled. "Well, look around, I'm sure you'll find someplace that you can hang out where there's air conditioning." I tapped my chin. Oh!

"Rei.." "Hm?"

"I know the perfect place to go. But it has to be later on."

* * *

(That night) 

I peered at the clock, opening one of my crimson eyes. Eleven at night. Perfect. I slowly snuck out of bed. I heard Rei stir in the bed next to me, and paused. When I was sure that he was back to sleep, I exited completely, smirking to myself.

As I left, I heard a noise, like someone running, and paused once again. I shook it off when the noise went away. I sighed, and started sprinting up the road, trying to find the city that I'd seen a while back.

When I was finally at the city, I held my breath. Was this a sacrifice for cool air?...Ah...yes. It was. But a small one, however. "Alright, it's around here somewhere..." I looked around. There it was!

A strip club.

_Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen  
May even ask my name_

I wasn't really vaguely interested in the girls. Not really. I'm not that kind of guy when you get right down to it. I just come here because I can get free drinks and now, air conditioning when it's hot outside. I never really got drunk, but occasionally I'd get a little tipsy, and some of the regulary-dressed employees would bring me home without the others knowing.

I had no interest in any of the women there.

Except for one.

_As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the clubs PA._

Every girl in the club had a nickname. There were ones dressed like nurses, fairies,princesses, and so on. But this one had a nickname like no other.

Kitten.

She was dressed differently, the only one dressed like an animal. As her name may suggest, she was dressed like a kitten, and had a beautifully decorated masquerade mask on with a golden glittery border bending around the edges. She had long, elegant black hair and deep amber eyes that any man could get lost in for hours. She danced like a ballerina, and was the most graceful girl there.

_And the strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri..._

That night, she seemed to be staring at me as I took a sip of my gin. I smiled. She seemed surprised for a moment, but then smiled warmly in return, blushing slightly, as I could see just below her mask. "Hi." I saw her mouth.

An older woman in a more revealing costume came up behind her and started pushing her forward. She waved slightly and went up onto the stage. I paid all my attention to her. She was a beautiful creature. I don't know why she was wasting it in a dirty old strip joint like this.

A few minutes later, without me noticing, I felt two hands on my shoulders. "Ah..!" It was her. She smiled at me and nodded, as if to say "Peek-a-boo.". "Ah..You scared me, kitten." She giggled, and signaled for me to follow her, and I did so.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you like me you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance  
And paying in naivety_

Soon, we were in a room with a tiled floor and marble steps. The walls were pure white, and there was a chandelier (sp?) hanging from the center of the roof. I moved to take off her mask, but she quickly, yet gently, grabbed my wrist and shook her finger. Then..

She leaned in and kissed me.

I wanted this to move faster, so I did it as quick as possible. I started chewing on her soft bottom lip, begging for entrance. She accepted my request and I let my tounge in. Amazingly, she didn't moan or purr or anything. She just kissed me intimately and silently. "Kitten! Hurry!" another girl called to her. She looked to the clock.

_Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_ (yes, the verse repeats twice)

She shook her head, a forlorn look in her eyes. She pointed to her wrist and then pointed to the empty doorway. She then shook her head. I grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Don't...go.." I told her. She shook her head sadly, and ran off. I looked at her as she went.

She paused in the doorway. "Are..." I started. "Are you deaf, kitten?" She turned around. "Ah..." She whispered, barely audible. She shook her head. "...Just very quiet." The other girl said as she hurried out the door.

_Oh, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead, dead, dead, dead in this place_

* * *

The next day the only thing on my mind was Kitten. "Errgh.." Rei murmered, grinding his tounge through his teeth. "What is it, Rei?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts of the most beautiful girl in Asia. "Auch..." He said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Nothing..I,uh, just bit my tounge a few times..." "Oh." "Ergh.." he swallowed. 

"It's pretty painful."

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

I sighed. "Wait just one minute..." I got up and grabbed a plastic cup from the counter and walked over to the freezer. "Ohh, man...this hurts..." He groaned. I filled it up with some ice. "Here," I said, handing it to him. "suck on these. They'll help." He thanked me and put one in his mouth.

What I just said didn't really sound right.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

* * *

I watched Kitten dance later on that night. I was actually waiting for her to finish. "C'mon..Finish already..." I rubbed my eyes. I was extremely tired that night. As soon as kitten marched off the stage, I followed her. She was going back into the room where we kissed. My first kiss. I gulped as she paused, and sat down on the stairs, sighing. 

"Umm...Hi kitten." She smiled. She looked exhausted and was resting a hand on her cheek. Just like...Ah, forget it. "Your mouth aching from yesterday, Kitten." She nodded and winked. I pulled her up and kissed her sharply.

"Ah...!"

_Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

I smiled and pulled away. I gasped when I looked at her. I had pulled her mask off while I kissed her. But it wasn't a her. It was a him.

It was a Rei Kon.

MY Rei Kon.

Of MY team!

"Yeah, Kai...I did this girl thing for extra cash since I was so far away from my job in Hong Kong. All the other girls knew...Are you mad?"

I paused, but then kissed him lightly.

"No..."

"Well, today's the last day I'm working here, and I was on overtime."

"Okay, I MAY be mad on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Can you keep the costume?"

"Yeah. Why? You wanna try?"

"Aw... But it's better when you do it!"

THE END!

REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
